


only mine

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or they have few dialogues, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cuddles and pep talks in the morning





	only mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi, decided to write this anonymously because why not lmao, anyways thank you for reading this and for leaving any feedbacks if you do! :D

        

 

          

  Sicheng likes to act cute with Taeyong. The boy himself is the definition of cute and when he actually tries to look cute, Taeyong swears the God of Cute would be having a fit. If there is a God for that, then Taeyong thinks the title should be given to Sicheng instead. Call Taeyong whipped but Sicheng can literally get anyone on their knees for him.

 

  ‘’Taeyong-hyung.’’ Sicheng whines as he lays his head on Taeyong’s chest. They are in Taeyong’s room and it’s one of the rare mornings they have where they wouldn’t need to wake up at inhumanely hours for prerecording. The sun is up at just the right time and at just the right position. It’s early in the morning but it isn’t that early in the morning. From outside of the room, they could hear birds chirping and the sounds of children laughing, crying at the kindergarten nearby.

 

  Sicheng was up early and had come to Taeyong’s room to complain more about Taeil’s habit of touching him and cooing over him as if he’s a baby (which Taeyong can’t help but to agree especially when Sicheng comes regularly to his room just to whine about the oldest’s habit). It’s inevitable of Sicheng for him to look cute without an ounce of effort because with the pair of slanted eyes he owns and the full lips that compliment his appearance, it’s literally impossible.

 

  ‘’Taeil-hyung is doing it again.’’ Sicheng sprawls across Taeyong’s bed as he nuzzles into Taeyong’s neck. To Sicheng, Taeyong’s scent reminds him of home. He isn’t sure if he can recall his childhood memories in Wenzhou if it wasn’t for Taeyong. The calming scent of ocean breeze of the older soothes him just right but there’s also a hint of spiciness in his scent that reminds Sicheng of trainee years and high school years. In conclusion, Sicheng loves Taeyong’s scent and he loves it, even more, when some of it sticks with him.

 

   Taeyong doesn’t say anything to urge Sicheng to talk but the younger gets the cue. Taeyong’s there to listen and Sicheng is going to use it and savour each second, minute of it. ‘’He keeps on pinching my cheeks and poking my ears again.’’ With another complaint comes another pat on his head and a rub on his backside.

 

  Taeyong would only chuckle. ‘’You want me to request for a change of roommates, babe?’’ He asks again but he knows Sicheng wouldn’t want to. Sicheng loves Taeil just as much as the latter does but he isn’t much of a touchy person and when it comes to showing affection, Sicheng prefers to say it in words and not in actions. But when it comes to Taeyong, it’s different and Taeyong loves it; in fact, he basks in the knowledge every day. Taeyong is lucky for this blessed opportunity.

 

  ‘’No, it’s okay. I do miss being roommates with you again but I don’t want to hurt Taeil-hyung’s feelings.’’ Was it the comfy mattress that Taeyong owns or was it the comfort of being in the arms of your loved ones that is making Sicheng sleepy? Sicheng nuzzles closer and lays his arm around Taeyong’s waist as the older continues to rub his backside comfortingly.

 

  ‘’Baby.’’ Taeyong says half-jokingly. He knows Sicheng doesn’t like to be called a ‘baby’ because he has stated it so many times that he’s a legal adult and that an adult should never be called a baby (at which Taeyong couldn’t help but coo at). Taeyong expects another fit but instead, Sicheng continues to snuggle against him soothingly and hums a slow ‘hm’.

 

  Taeyong is fast to use this chance of exploring this new vulnerable side of the younger and turns to face Sicheng. ‘’I love you.’’ The sunlight peeks through the small spaces between the blinds on Taeyong’s window and it’s fascinating how it illuminates on Sicheng’s skin only to make the younger look ethereal than he already is. Taeyong smiles to himself as he repeats his words. It’s more to him but the proximity between the two makes it impossible for the words to fall on deaf ears.

 

  Taeyong strokes Sicheng’s smooth cheek with his thumb and leans closer to press a kiss on Sicheng’s lips. It’s an instantaneous reaction for both of them to lean closer and close their eyes as they delve deeper into the pleasure of kissing each other. They were made with each other and when they continue to further deepen their bond, it only made the fact much more evident. Like puzzle pieces, they are different but they fit each other perfectly.

 

  The morning is edging to a late morning and other members would be up anytime soon. It’s a rare day off and all Sicheng feels like doing is lazing around on Taeyong’s bed and stay in his arms. When Taeyong breaks away from the kiss, Sicheng wants to whine at the loss of Taeyong’s lips against him but decides against it when Taeyong presses more kisses to his jaw and all the way down to his neck.

 

  ‘’That tickles, hyung.’’ Sicheng laughs as he cranes his neck upwards to avoid Taeyong’s ticklish kiss attacks. ‘’Say it first.’’ Taeyong says between his kisses.

 

  ‘’Say what?’’

 

  ‘’Say, ‘ _I love you too_ ’, baby.’’ Taeyong whines.

 

  Sicheng giggles as he watches the older’s expression turns into a small frown. ‘’Fine, fine. Only because you asked me to. I love you _more_ , hyung.’’ Sicheng tucks his head between the area of Taeyong’s shoulder and neck. His ears slowly turn red as he overwhelms himself with his fearless confession. Taeyong laughs wholeheartedly.

 

 ‘’That’s good to know, babe. Really good to know.’’

 

  The blue comforter that donned Taeyong’s bed is slowly becoming haphazardly messy as they make any small moves on the bed. Taeyong asks Sicheng to turn around so they can spoon and in which, Sicheng happily obliges to.

 

   When they positioned themselves, Taeyong leaves small, slow kisses on Sicheng’s nape. The younger smells good as usual. Sicheng smells of vanilla and peaches, so sweet and pleasant that Taeyong wants to dive his nose into the younger’s skin any chance he gets. He inhales more of that pleasant smell of vanilla and peaches as if it’s a drug; an addictive drug that keeps him alive. ‘’Stop sniffing me! It tickles!’’ Sicheng turns to face Taeyong with a wide grin on his face; his hand is ready to swat Taeyong’s face away.

  

  ‘’You smell good.’’ Taeyong leans closer again once Sicheng turns his head away. ‘’Really good.’’ He takes a sniff again and once again drowns in the pleasantness of it.

   

  ‘’I haven’t even showered yet.’’ Sicheng argues.

  

  ‘’That doesn’t stop you from smelling good, though.’’ Taeyong replies with another sniff on Sicheng’s cotton candy coloured locks.

  

  That prompts another turn and a look from Sicheng again as he locks his gaze with the older. Their gazes stay glued to each other but a millisecond into it; Sicheng leans in closer and press his lips against Taeyong’s. ‘’Too cheesy.’’ Sicheng emphasizes each word but he loves Taeyong being cheesy either way. ‘’Would you like it too soggy then?’’ Taeyong teases.

 

  ‘’You know how I like it.’’ Sicheng blinks.

  

  ‘’Do I?’’ Taeyong’s eyebrows are pushed together as he pretends to think. Obviously, he knows. He could write a whole book about knowing Sicheng’s habits and quirks but it’s better to keep them to himself.

  

  ‘’No more cuddles for you if you keep this up, hyung.’’

   

  ‘’Okay, okay! Whatever you say, baby.’’

    

  ‘’I’m not a baby!’’ Sicheng pouts as he crosses his arms although it proves to be impossible as there is no space for him to do so.  The two are leaning so close to each other with little to no space in between them, almost as if they are glued for eternity.

      

  Taeyong laughs and peppers more kisses on Sicheng. ‘’Sure, sure.’’

 

 

 

    The two ended up in Taeyong’s bed too long that the other members started a petition right outside Taeyong’s door, demanding for Taeyong to release Sicheng from his embrace and that both of them should start doing their part on their daily dorm’s routine.


End file.
